1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices used to lift and precisely orient an article, particularly large, planar objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various constructions have been used to lift, rotate, or upend large planar objects, such as plate glass windows. These prior art devices rotate objects around an axis outside the body of the object. Generally, in performing this rotation an object is rolled over an external structure. This requires considerable force and lacks precise control. These remains the need for a device that allows objects, such as plates of glass, to be lifted and oriented with a minimal amount of force and a maximum amount of control.